Talk:Player Rankings/@comment-26145269-20150703042630
Moony (mid)B (Oro) Moony is very good, but I think hes better fitted into B. Artayes (low)B (Necro) I don't know if Artayes still plays, but I know he is highly skilled with necro. Metric (low)A (Yun/Ken) This man has put in the work, he deserves it. Very sharp, very skilled, very quick to adapt. Opeo (low)B (Dudley) Tournament goer, and very highly skilled player in person. Don't tread lightly around this man, he will take the wins. niggademonflip (low)B (Akuma) Not sure if this player is newer, or if its someone in disguise. I know he is very skilled however, and I also know hes not number1gouki. Bieber (low)B (Yang/Makoto/Dudley) Bieber has his trolly moments, but Bieber does not troll when it comes to playing. He deserves this B ranking. I respect his playstyle. Agumon (high)A (Yang/Makoto/Yun/Ken/Chun...) I think he plays everyone. This man is a man. Grown man pants, grown man playstyle, grown man attitude. Definitely deserves this high A, as he would beat the best of them in a set. He has his moments of frustration, which is why hes not an S rank player. I hope he gets past them. Toastedguy (low)A (Dudley/Urien/Yun/Ken) One of my friends, and clearly a superior player. This man can play like a god at times, but he also has his moments of instability. This is why I don't consider him an S rank player. This man's bullnose playstyle makes him incredible difficult to condition. He does not stagger, he does not flinch, and he does not miss his execution. When in practice and good mindset, this man could easily beat any player in the world. Jwong (high)A (Chun) Hes still got it. Ricky Ortiz (mid)A (Chun/Ken) So does he. Darkhiryuu (low)B (Dudley) Regular tournament goer in Cali, highly skilled at the Dudley. Soft spoken, and difficult to rattle. This man knows how to win. Does not like online mode, and recently deleted Fightcade to play soley offline. Funplayer (low)B (Akuma/Urien/Dudley/Alex/Ryu/Ken/Oro/Q/Yang) I am who I am. Blunt and quick to decision. One of the few rare keyboard players in the world. I failed at NCR last year in the first couple games. This year I prepared for months to enter, and felt very confident when I went. I finally had the skill with Akuma I needed, and I entered with my chin up, and a very very good keyboard adapter. I took 5th place, after my keyboard directional buttons failed. After failing with dudley to defeat Ricky Ortiz, I scratched and clawed my way through 6 losers brackets fights to get to quarter finals. I plan to go again next year, and EVO this year. Nemod (mid)C (Ken/Akuma/Dudley/Oro) My usually training buddy. One of the few people who can actually flat trump my normal gameplay style. He can easily call me on most of my tactics, but has trouble adapting to playstyles too different from mine. That being said he remains a threat, and with a little practice could easily be a B player. Nothingman (mid)C (Necro) Deserves an honorable mention. Him and I played casuals later in the night after I rebinded my keyboard keys to different buttons, and I beat him in the set. This man is skilled though, and he hung around with the EG crew.